


Makes the Whole World Blind

by momo0231



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, bruce banner doesn't deserve this 2k16, clint barton doesn't deserve this 2k16, literally no one deserves this 2k16, of which i am actually so mad about but this is a way of dealing with how mad i am, pretty much set in between clint getting arrested and the trial, spoilers for civil war II #3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo0231/pseuds/momo0231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe you should let him.” He said finally, snapping Maria out of her revere.</p>
<p>She frowned subtly, looking at the archer trying to meet his eyes. “Let him do what?”</p>
<p>Clint looked up, meeting her gaze with a look that screamed defeat that made her heart ache. “Let him kill me. An eye for an eye.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makes the Whole World Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Civil War II! Especially Issue 3 which is basically what I'm writing about. I have So Many issues with it but writing it out (and also shitposting about it on my tumblr and twitter) makes it easier to deal with and also i love making Clint cry so you know.

“How’s Tony?” It’s the first thing out of his mouth when Maria walks into the interrogation room. She wants to feel angry at Clint but seeing him with his hands behind his back and face streaked with dried tears, she can only feel pity.

“He wanted to interrogate you himself but I didn’t think he could get through it without killing you so he’s been held back.” Maria said as she sat down across from Clint. She was quiet as she watched him, the way Clint’s head went back down so he was staring at his lap and his shoulder’s hunched like he wanted to be as small as possible.

She just _didn’t_ understand. She didn’t understand when Clint refused to kill when she ordered him too when he was in the Secret Avengers. It had been for the good of the world, she had told him once upon a time and now… Now she didn’t understand why he broke his vow of no killing to kill Bruce.

“Maybe you should let him.” He said finally, snapping Maria out of her revere.

She frowned subtly, looking at the archer trying to meet his eyes. “Let him do what?”

Clint looked up, meeting her gaze with a look that screamed defeat that made her heart ache. “Let him kill me. An eye for an eye.”

Maria was fine with the SHIELD believing she was cold and heartless. She was fine with the world believing that, it made her job easier in a way. This wasn’t easy. To see the shell of a man she once knew as the best marksman and who could get his job done right and without any casualties like this.

She didn’t know what to feel and she didn’t like it.

Clint looked to the side at the window that on the other side Maria knew Tony was watching. She’s not surprised Clint knew that too.

“I’m sorry.” And god did he sound like he meant it, maybe he _did_. Maybe he wasn’t lying when he said it but someone was still dead by his hands and he had nothing to disprove he didn’t do it. They just needed to know why.

“You have the right to an attorney, I suggest you use it. They won’t make it all go away, but they can make it less painful.” Maria said carefully, looking away from the window to gaze at Clint whose eyes were back on the ground. “For what it’s worth, you should become accustomed to the idea of spending a long time in prison.”

The idea shouldn’t hurt Maria as much as it does, it was the law and she was supposed to uphold it.

And she would, even if the person she had to investigate was her colleague and friend.


End file.
